Wireless local area networks (WLANs) often communicate at frequencies subject to government regulations. In the United States for example, some frequencies in the five Giga-Hertz (GHz) band are restricted because the United States' military uses these frequencies for radar. These restrictions require client stations of a WLAN to passively scan for radar at the desired frequency for a mandated period of time. If a client station does not find radar at the desired frequency during that period of time, the client station may then communicate at that frequency as part of the WLAN. During this mandated period of time, access points of WLANs often expend significant amounts of power attempting to establish communications with client stations.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.